


Dirty Dancer

by gayheterosexual



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancer!Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayheterosexual/pseuds/gayheterosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies in advance if there are any typos or anything like that ! </p>
<p>Dirty Dancer - Oh My! (Alvin Risk Remix)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Edible

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance if there are any typos or anything like that ! 
> 
> Dirty Dancer - Oh My! (Alvin Risk Remix)

Black hair.

Pale skin.

Barely any clothes except for the "shorts" that showed everything since they were pretty much skin tight.

He rolled his body with the music that was playing.

_I wanna Patrick Swayze dirty dancer._

_Take my hand or leave me in the corner baby, 'cause I wanna dance like crazy._

He shook his head to the beat, as if he were losing himself in it.

His eyes had been closed since Ian had first taken a look at him.

He was short in height, but he was definitely well built.

His abs weren't rock hard.

They were there, but they looked soft, and Ian could only think of biting them and watching them bruise from his work.

His arms looked as if all the gods that people believed in had pitched in to the making of them.

Ian's eyes settled on the hands the man was running down his own chest.

_FUCK U-UP._

He looked beautiful.

Amazing.

Fucking edible.

_I wanna dance like crazy._

The song ended and the guy finally opened his eyes.

Ian was hypnotized completely.

They looked like a clear sky.

Like crystal clear water from the most beautiful beaches.

Ian couldn't stop staring. He didn't want to.

The man caught him staring, but he couldn't look away.

The dancer raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question. Ian ducked away.

When he looked back up the dancer looked like he was headed his way.

He stopped in front of Ian and held out his hand.

"I- I didn't ask for a dance" Ian stuttered out.

"Gimme your hand, asshat." Was all he heard in response.

Ian grabbed the held out hand and was immediately being pulled up and led to a backroom, he assumed.

The hand he held was surprisingly soft and gentle considering the phrase that was tattooed on them.

Ian forgot all about the man's hands once his eyes settled on his ass.

Fucking beautiful.

The way the man walked made his ass jiggle side to side.

Ian's jeans were getting incredibly tight.

He wanted to worship the ass in front of him.

They finally made it into an unoccupied room and the dancer locked the door behind them.


	2. Patrick Swayze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic because of a song (the one I put in the summary last chapter) and I imagined Ian and Mickey and yeah. If you haven't seen Dirty Dancing (1987) you should !!!  
> Apologies in advance for any typos and stuff.  
> BTW ! I wanted to do a Mickey POV (: !

Mickey was so fucking done with today.

He hasn't gotten a fucking drink in almost three fucking hours.

One of his coworkers called in sick and he has to work double now.

Then some fuckhead decided to get handsy, but Mickey couldn't do anything because "that's the bouncer's job."

To top it all off some carrot top decided to walk in with a tight fucking white v-neck. 

He was tall. 

Fucking pale. 

Skin could be bruised in seconds probably.

His bulge showed he was most likely packing.

_Don't get hard._

Mickey closed his eyes.

You can't get hard in this job. 

In any job for that matter. 

But it if you were to get hard in a place full of geriatric viagroids you have to dance for, it won't end well.

He started thinking about old granny tits.

Yeah that definitely did it. 

_You think I'm picky 'cause I won't accept a shot, but I'm not. I'm not._

For some reason he really liked this song. 

He never welcomed the yuppie shit they played in the club. 

_I want a Patrick Swayze dirty dancer._

_Take my hand or leave me in the corner baby, 'cause I wanna dance like crazy._

He enjoyed this one, probably because it mentioned Patrick Swayze. 

Honestly, Swayze could definitely get it whenever he wants. 

_I wanna dance like crazy._

The song unfortunately ended and he had to open his eyes. 

He expected to see a bunch old farts looking at him as if he were steak and they had been starved. 

He didn't expect the Calvin Klein model he had seen earlier to be blatantly staring at him like he was one of the seven world wonder shits.

_We doing this or what?_ Mickey thought as he raised one eyebrow.

Mickey saw the guy shy away.

Looks like he'll have to make the first move then.

Before he realized what he was doing, he made his way over to his wet dream and he held out his hand.

"I- I didn't ask for a dance." He said.

Mickey did like 'em sweet, after all.

"Gimme your hand, asshat." Mickey replied.

The kid's hands were big, just like Mickey wanted.

They made it to the private dance room. 

Mickey hoped there would be more than just a lap dance once the door was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments much appreciated ! (: xo.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue ? ;-; 
> 
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated ! (: xo.


End file.
